Something Wonderful
by HikariMaiden
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome friends since they were toddlers, now in high school feelings get discovered. SesshKag. One shot. done.


_**Something Wonderful**_

Okay here is a one-shot, well this is my first one, and I hope that I wrote it okay. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or its cast they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Well here it is. .

-------------------------------------------------

It was lunch break and the lunch cafeteria soon came to life as the students lined up to get their lunch, while others sat and talked about their weekend plans, even though it was only Wednesday. Others like Sesshomaru sat quietly waiting for this day to end and get home. On the other hand girls were bustling to go sit at the same table where he was sited, but that idea soon was turn down when Sesshomaru glared at them and they scampered off to a close by table to be able to see him.

For Sesshomaru, this was a routine a routine which was becoming rather annoying, because there were girls that bothered him into dating them and such nonsense. He of course ignored them, why because he already had someone special.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Seeing her there sitting with him, hugging him, kissing him, and liking him, makes my blood boil, but I love her so much that every time I think of her being sad makes my heart twist painfully. I never want to see her sad, so the day when he decided to break up with her, I wanted to make him suffer, suffer like he made her suffer because of his decision.

_Love is not always on time._

I have known her ever since we were in grade school, yet at that time I only saw her as one of my tomboy friends, we used to hang out a lot when we were in middle school. You know, run around playing pointless games, climbing trees, though she and my brother were the ones that did that every day, I just watch and laugh when they fell off. Though once we started high school we began to stop hanging out with each other, my brother, though he talked to her, but then he began dating that cheerleader Kikyo, she's okay, I guess, sure she is pretty, but not as pretty as her, Kagome Higurashi, class senior class president. Once we began freshmen year she became more concerned with her boyfriend, Kouga Grace, he was the track star.

_It is not the way that you came back to me._

He who has been holding her, kissing her, and keeping her away from me, it annoys me to hell that, that bastard is in my way of being together with her. I have seen her grow into this beautiful girl that she is now, with her raven hair that now has purple highlights, her cherry red lips that shine with the lip gloss that she wears, her button nose, but most of all her azure eyes. It is impossible to not love her. I fell for her and I fell hard, something that I never would have imagined, and certainly not with a tomboy that I saw grow into this amazing woman with the right curves in the right places.

_The one that loves cannot think straight._

It is not easy to just stand up and tell her, 'Hey Kagome, I love you, be with me', specially when she has just broke up with that bastard. I am sure that will not go well. She is stubborn and determined, but she is caring and loving, that is what I like about her the most, that she can be a spitfire when needed, but also a loving creature when the time is deemed to be.

_Love is like the ocean, that has no end._

So here I sit waiting for the right time to ask her. It has been actually a whole week since she broke up with Kouga. I have seen her cried about it to my brother, and that pissed me off, I mean could she not have come to me instead of that dimwit. But I guess she thinks that I do not care for her anymore. And with this annoying girls surrounding me I can't blame her, even I want to run and hide, and trust me it takes almost hell to scare me like that, that and well my parents. Parents are weird, first they praise you and then you are in trouble for nothing of importance. But whatever, I only see them during dinner, where I get in trouble, but not my dumb brother.

_I'd make a wish on a star._

It's is quite annoying to see her so close and yet she is so far away, so far that I think of her drifting further away where I may never reached her. I have made plans of confessing my love for her, but it gives me the sense of insecurity about the say she feel about me.

_I await for that moment to come for me to confess._

**End of P.O.V**

The screaming, laughing, talking and eating increased its volume as the lunch break continued. Others sat there like Sesshomaru, but unlike Sesshomaru she talked to her friends around her.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I have noticed lately that Sesshomaru does not sit with Inuyasha anymore, is it because Sesshomaru is a senior and Inuyasha a junior, but we the three of us used to hang out and get along just fine, why did he change so much ever since we came into high school. Does he not like me anymore? Just thinking this makes my heart ache in a weird way, it hurts even more than when Kouga broke up with me, it does not make any sense.

_I would stay up and dream of you._

I have always had this thing for Sesshomaru, but I thought it was just a dumb crush, because of course who would not have one on him, when he is the cutest boy that I have seen, he is even cuter than Inuyasha and Kouga put together. Him and his silvery blond hair that reached his shoulders, but he held in a ponytail at his nape. Him and his hazel orbs that shine golden when the light is hitting his beautiful porcelain looking skin. I am amazed that he does not have a girlfriend, and he carries himself with an air of confidence that the entire school population has put together. He is truly amazing.

_I still don't know what happened._

Then one realization hit me and it hit me so hard that it almost made me choke, and that is that every time I see Sesshomaru being surrounded by other girls I get pissed off big time. I have the feeling of beating every girl that has the bravery of being near him. I have been blind not to notice that every time he saw me and gave me a nod in acknowledgment, my heart would skip and my stomach would flutter, making me believe that I was having this weird emotions showed up every time I saw him I saw Kouga close to him,but was not.

_It will be my secret until the end._

That is until I decided to test this theory of mine, I was determined to know the truth and the truth made me want to run away and hide. Run away and never see him again, because I knew very well that he would not feel the same way. The truth was that every time I was alone with Kouga, I felt as if I did not belong there, as if this was wrong and if I did not so something to change it I would soon end up regretting it, big time.

_I wanna go back and change time._

Once mother said that if if when you are with the one that hugs you and you feel nothing except that urge to run away and look for where you really belong, than you two are not meant to be. To be with someone that makes you feel safe and at home, is the one that is the one you love. Of course it is hard to know that, because when the person you want to be with is always being taken away from you. I have tried time and time again to encounter him and confess, confess this emotion that makes me want to scream to the world how I feel about him.

_You are my happiness the one that rules my heart._

It's amazing that it took me four long damn years of my life to figure it out. I must be really stupid to take to long and finally see it when he may not even remember me that well. Well I will not sit back and let some girl take him away from me like they have done so in the past, I will fight for him.

**End of P.O.V**

Determined and ready, Kagome stood up from her chair so abruptly that she startled her friends, but also the cafeteria population. She walked off toward the table where Sesshomaru was sitting silently, reading his literature book, while the students just stared at Kagome as if she was crazy, because for sure she was going to get the famous 'go to hell' glare from Sesshomaru.

_Without you I don't know what I would do._

Sesshomaru for his part, noticing that the cafeteria got suspiciously too quiet raised his head from his book and came to a surprise. There Kagome stood in front of him, with her sailor moon school uniform, the skirt way too short for her and the blouse too tight in the chest area. Not really knowing what to do he just stared at her and then he raised and questioning eyebrow.

_I cannot imagine my life with out you._

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk." said a Kagome, who was easily loosing her composure when she saw his hazel gaze on her and her alone, with an amused raised eyebrow.

_I will be your fantasy._

"And what do **we** need to talk about Kagome." Sesshomaru said fully enjoying how her name sounded in his mouth.

_I will be your hope._

"What do you mean what about? About us of course!" Kagome all but screamed this and this sentence of course received astonished and annoyed gasps all around the cafeteria.

_Why would you have to go and be right for me._

At this Sesshomaru looked around to see that **everyone **in the cafeteria was looking at them both wide eyed and some scowling. So he decided that this was not the best place to talk about this, so he stood up grabbed his backpack and grabbed Kagome's hand leading her out of the cafeteria and into the senior garden of Yoshita High School. Some students wanted to follow them, but Inuyasha practically screamed that they left them alone. But some girls would not listen.

_So far, far away in the immensity of this life, that I cannot reach you._

"Listen her Inuyasha, let us go, we are the fan club of Sesshomaru and we cannot let a dumb whore get him." said Yura Clay.

_This love tugs at the strings of my heart._

"No! You listen Yura, my brother, will never like any of you, so why don't you just give up with this dumb club, because the truth is Sesshomaru never has asked of any of you to praise him, nor did he promise that if you did he would notice you." Inuyasha said annoyed at this dumb girls. Just when the other girls were about to argue again, the bell rang and so the students had to go to their fifth period class.

_My heart trembles with all of this love._

-----------------With Kagome and Sesshomaru in the Garden-------------------------

_My dreams are yours to keep._

Kagome was sitting there, waiting for something to happen and when it did she got startled. She was so much into her destination into talking to Sesshomaru that she did not noticed that the bell was about to ring in five minutes when she was dragged to the garden by Sesshomaru. Not that she was complaining, the garden was beautiful, full of gardenias, roses, sunflowers, forget me nots, and many others.

_Deep in my heart I feel the warmth of this love._

When the bell rang though Kagome stood up ready to leave so that she would not be late to class, but she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled into a hug, where she sighed and instantly relaxed. Sesshomaru noticing this, smiled and just held her for another couple of minutes not really caring if he was going to be late or getting detention for being late, the only thing that matter to him was that here she was with him and nobody else. When this thought came his arms tightened up much more possessively.

_I feel like a child when I am near you._

Kagome did not mind at all, for she was having the feeling of being safe and at home. This felt so right just to be here with him.

_Tell me that love does exist._

"Kagome, I have been wanting to tell you this in a long time." Sesshomaru finally said letting her go of the hug,but not letting go of her hand, which he tugged gently and sat her down next to him on the white marble bench.

_Tell me that you discovered it in me._

"Sesshomaru, I also have something to say, something that took me a long time to figure it out even though it has always been there, I just did not want to accept it." Kagome said taking the initiative to get this over and tell him how she feels and she how things go from here. From here on out he can make or break her heart.

_I want to see you smile, because it shows that you are happy._

"I have always seen you as my older brother, and I thought that it was just that, a love for a brother, but then as time went on, I...I started to see you differently and I have decided that I want us to know each other better now that we have grown up, and maybe even be more than friends you and I, I meant." Kagome said hesitantly.

_You are my angel, that leads me to the light._

Sesshomaru for his part could not believe that she was really trying so hard to come to him so forward. But nonetheless he smiled, and nodded at Kagome, but she did not notice this because she was looking down her bangs covering her eyes,but not the blush that Sesshomaru did notice, so he decided to talk.

But before he did he placed his thumb and his index finger on her chin, and raised her head so that she was facing him and not the ground.

_But what do I do, when I love you, yes I love you_

Kagome was going numb when Sesshomaru touched her, while she stared at him curiously with her mouth parted. Sesshomaru on the other hand just stared at Kagome's lips and came to a decision and that was that he has always wanted to taste her lips. So he did the only thing that he had wanted to do ever since he started loving her. He bent down and at first gave her a chaste of a kiss, which made Kagome's eyes flutter eyes shut and soon that kissed deepened.

_I will always be there for you._

Sesshomaru getting a taste of her, then wanted to taste her mouth. So he bent down more and deepened the kissed, which Kagome most certainly did not protest to. Sucking, tasting, and nipping at her bottom lip Sesshomaru gained access to Kagome's mouth and soon delved his tongue into her hot warm mouth where he could taste her even more than just her lips, which Kagome complied with it and played with his tongue in a war for dominance. After a few more seconds they parted, both gasping for air.

_I would steal the sun and the stars for you._

They just stood there hugging each other for a bit longer, until Sesshomaru decided to speak.

_Words cannot say how much I love you._

"So is this how you get to know people better, Kagome" Sesshomaru asked teasing her, which caused Kagome to blush a nice shade of red, her now apple red lips swollen from their shared kiss.

_When I am with you I see my future in an instant._

"No, you are such a jerk you know that." Kagome huffed and turned and turned around only to be hugged by Sesshomaru, his arms over her her arms preventing her from much movement and whispered in her ear. "Maybe, but you know you like me."

_In your eyes I see the missing pieces of my life._

Kagome harrumphed, but smiled nonetheless, turning around and giving him another hug.

_I think that I found my way home._

"Kagome, answer me this." Sesshomaru said so seriously that she looked up at him concerned. When she did that though he smiled and then talked once again. " Will you be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked staring at her straight at her in her azure eyes with his hazel ones.

_I love you more with every breath I take._

"and what do you think i should answer to that oh so serious question Sesshy?" When she said that nick name that she has had called him when they were younger made Sesshomaru smiled.

_I want to stay like this forever._

"I think that you should say yes, Kaggy." Sesshomaru said knowing that she never liked that nickname that both he and Inuyasha have given her. Kagome narrowed her eyes but nodded smiling, and then sealing it with a oh so sweet kiss, for Sesshomaru.

_I will be your love and your life,because I love you with all of mine_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this one shot and my poem, well more like things that just came out from my oh so creative mind. I like making things. But if you do not like it it's okay do not fret about it. I really hope you liked it. Well guys review and take care. See you soon. .

Thanx a bunch for reviewing, but i had to make some changes.

**Crystal18111994 **: I thank you for the compliment.

**The angry one** : I appreciate it.

**Yourbeautifulyumi** : mmmh I thank u as well, and about it to continue and not be a one shot, i would like for people to e-mail me and tell me if it would be a good idea to turn it into a whole story. It would be interesting to keep going.

**Raspberrysorbet **: I know Inuyasha is sweet in this story and defends his brother, I like it better for them to get along. It's so much more fun.

**Mangadreams** : thank you as well, and thank you for seeing my dumb mistake, guess I was sleepy when I was at the end of the story -laughing sheepishly- oh ans here is the poem.

_To Love You_

_Love is not always on time_

_It is not the way that you came back to me_

_The one that loves cannot think straight_

_Love is like the ocean that has no end_

_I'd make a wish on a star_

_I await for the moment to come for me to confess _

_I would stay up and dream of you_

_I still don't know what happened_

_It will be my secret until the end_

_I wanna go back and change time_

_You are my happiness the one that rules my heart_

_Without you I do not know what to do_

_I cannot imagine my life without you _

_I will be your fantasy_

_I will be your hope_

_Why would you have to go and be right for me_

_So far, far away in the immensity of this life, that I cannot reach you_

_This tugs at the string of my heart_

_My heart trembles with all this love_

_My dreams are yours to keep_

_Deep in my heart I feel the warmth of this love_

_I feel like a child when I am around you _

_Tell me that love does exist _

_Tell me that you discovered it in me_

_I want to see you smile, because it shows that you are happy_

_You are my angel that leads me to the light_

_But what do I do, when I love you, yes I love you_

_I will always be there for you _

_I would steal the sun and the stars for you_

_Words cannot say how much I love you_

_When I am with you I see my future in an instant_

_In you eyes I see the missing pieces of my life _

_I think I found my way home_

_I love you more with every breath I take _

_I want to stay like this forever_

_I will be your love and your life, because I love you with all of mine_


End file.
